Alpha and omega: Alpha school
by Riddikulus Flip
Summary: What happens when Humphrey an Alpha from the start and Kate get sent to Idaho along with some new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Alpha and Omega: Alpha school

AN: this is my view on how if Humphrey was an alpha from the very start Major Kaphrey Kate plus Humphrey Disclaimer: I do not own movie.

Humphreys Pov

I woke up in my lonely den and saw the sun was beginning to rise,

Ugh another day of alpha school. I never wanted to go to alpha school but my parents made me before….. the accident. I shook my head, at least I could look forward to seeing Kate again, my beautiful crush who hopefully would someday be my mate.

I stretched out my body hearing my bones cracking and began to head for the forest.

On my way over to alpha school I saw my best friend Nick. Nick is a black wolf with silver streaks along his fur.

"Hey Nick." I called.

"Hey Humphrey ready for another day of torture?" He asked.

I nodded and laughed as we continued walking until we saw the empty clearing of alpha school. I took my usual seat between Nick and Kate.

"Morning Kate ready for class?" I asked

"Yes! I heard we will be learning flips and battle moves today." She replied excitedly. I was about to respond until coach Winston started class.

"Okay guys today we will start with the usual 19 laps around the territory and then we will start with basic flips." He yelled.

We all replied yes "Winston" and started class.

6 hours later.

I groaned in exhaustion as I padded out of the clearing.

"God I'm freaking tired!" I yowled

"So am I, why don't we hit up the river to shower? Heard there is going to be an alpha party at the beach and you know we gotta look good for the ladies." He suggested

"Sure let's go wouldn't want you to look all tired in sweaty when you try to flirt with Alexis." I said with a smirk. Alexis is a dark blue she wolf with white paws and a white streak on her chest. Nick blushed at that.

"Shut up how bout you and Kate, huh?" He shot back. Now it was my turn to blush.

"I guess we both have special ladies we want to impress right?"

"Yeah I guess your right Humphrey let's just go hit the river so we can shower." I nod in agreement as we walk to the river.

"I heard Blaze and Kyle found another log sledding hill." I say. Kyle is a black wolf while Blaze is a red wolf.

"We should check it out after the party." He says. We get to the river and begin to wash ourselves until we look refreshed and full of energy.

"Ready to leave buddy?" I ask him.

"Ya let's do this." He says. We begin to walk towards the lake until we hear the sound of wolves talking and wrestling and just having fun. I look at Nick and he nods while we do a fist pound as and we slowly walk onto the beach.

AN: so what did you guys think sucked right? Well don't worry I will update soon so stay tuned.


	2. Parties and a Demon wolf

Alpha and Omega: Alpha school

Parties and the Demon Wolf

An: since people seem to like my story here is the next chapter. I don't own Alpha and omega.

Humphrey Pov

Nick and I walked onto the beach making our way over to our friends Temujin and Patrick.

"Hey guys." Nick says.

"Hey Nick I was just telling Patrick over here that the demon wolf doesn't exist." Temujin said a completely grey wolf.

"It does to!" Patrick responded a dark brown wolf.

"What do you guys think" Temujin asked.

"I'm with Patrick on this one." I said.

"What? Only omegas believe in the demon wolf!" Nick exclaimed.

"Care to make a bet?" Patrick asked.

"What bet?" Nick says curiously.

"We go down to Death Lake and see if the demon wolf is real or not." Patrick responds. Death Lake is a silver lake surrounded by trees.

"And if we find it you and Temujin run around camp saying Eve is a violent witch but if we don't find it Humphrey and I will say it." Patrick tells Nick

I look at Nick and he gives me a slight nod.

"Deal." We say. I look at Temujin and he sighs.

"Fine, fine whatever."

"Yes, let's do this!" Patrick says as we all start walking to death lake.

Nick Pov

We began to walk when I heard the angel like voice of the girl I love,

Alexis.

"Where are you going Nick?" She asks.

"Death Lake." I replied.

"Why?"

I was about to respond when Patrick beat me to it.

"To look for the Demon wolf." He says.

"What's that?"

"A demon wolf with night black fur and bloody red eyes that kills you and drags your soul down to Death Lake." He tells her.

"Oooooh sounds scary, can I come?" She asks.

"Sure Alexis." Patrick says while smiling evilly. "I'm sure Nick would love that." Fuck you Patrick I think to my self while glaring at him.

The comment makes Alexis blush.

"Can I bring Kate, Christie, and Jamie with me?" She asks.

"Of course I'm sure my friends here would love that." I say loudly.

This causes her to giggle and wink at me while she walks away to get her friends leaving me blushing. I glanced at all of my friends shocked faces.

"Fuck you Nick." Patrick and Temujin say together.

"Yeah Nick what the hell!" Humphrey says. No one knows but Temujin loves Christie a silver wolf and Patrick loves Jamie a Tan wolf.

"She probably knows that Temujin and I like Christie or Jamie." Patrick says while Temujin glares at me.

"And that I like Kate." Humphrey says.

"Humphrey everyone knows you like Kate." Patrick says.

"Shut up." He says.

"You guys brought this upon your selves." I tell them causing Patrick to sigh but Temujin still looks pissed.

"I didn't do shit to you!" He growls.

"Hehehe sorry bout that." I say sheepishly as he continues to glare at me.

"Look it's the girls." I say as we all watch them walking over to us the beach and the evening sun making them look sexier than usual as we all watch them our tongues hanging out of our mouths.

"Close your mouths boys don't want to have bugs in their do we?" Christie jokes causing the girls to laugh and us to blush.

"Ummmm well let's do this shall we?" I ask as they nod in agreement making our way over to Death Lake.

AN: Well It was longer at least and a little better Please read and review so I know what my readers think.


End file.
